Rebels 10
Anger Management - From the Diary of Nai'ilah Date: November 11th, 2014 Leech followed his new order of find and protecting Fainne. When he pinpointed her location and arrived, he stood on a submarine, with a large, hairy man in a cowboy hat smoking a blunt who introduced himself as Triple B. He was informed that allies would arrive, and they got to talking. A few minutes later, Pitt landed on the submarine, and demanded Leech to come with him. Okey so we were on Null Moon, where Paragon dropped us of, ''from where we went to Earth. We heard from Nuriel that the Elemental Fortress was broken and that Xarian was doing some kind of ritual but what exactly we don't know. And well better not ask it i suppose. We travelled through an elemental portal made by Nuriel to Earth. The time thing was gone thank goodness because that time travelling stuff confused me to no end. We saw something comming from space landing on Earth so we decided to go there. There we were on a submarine owned by Triple B and Leech was there as well and some big guy named Pitt. Pitt said to Leech that he had to come with him for punishment but Leech ofcourse didn't want to go. And appearantly Leech is a friend of Omni. So i supposed that Leech would be an okey guy. Eventually it would come to a fight so i was trying to get them seperated and not fight eachother but i got knocked out. ''Omni tried to convince Pitt to stop fighting, while both Leech and Nuriel tried to save Nai'ilah from drowning in the harbor. Pitt refused, so Leech and Triple B banded together to defeat him. Eventually, they managed to chain him up to a missile on board of the sub and he was launched into space. Woke up in the submarine we were planning on where to go now because Pitt would or get help or send someone else after Leech and we had agreed with all of us that well we were going to help Leech. We went to Limbo and through Limbo we went to a dessert. There nothing really happened we were just hanging out and talking a bit about this and that mostly catching up actually. We went back to Limbo and we saw there Morgana what i understand from it she is very important to Nuriel so we went after her. Leech was able to stop her. But there was not much conversation to have she attacked us but quickly stopped after Leech made a door to Earth for her to return home again. We were planning on going away maybe to Earth to just get out of Limbo again. To only see then a green beam land in Limbo and there stood Predator. Predator said that there was a job to do for us in Hell to be specific in Anger. We had to clear a landing way for a small plane that would land there. While some in the group knew Predator, they weren't jumping at the opportunity to fight on Anger for a goal that the Hellspawn refused to make clear. He only claimed they were working for the same alliance of masters. The fight was confusing eventually. According to Omni and his sticky friend. And Nuriel, i attacked Nuriel eventually and was a bit out of control. Until i turned blue and i was back on my feet again. All with all it was a bit confusing. But we did the job and got it cleared out. Nai'ilah lost herself in the battle, and thus the rest of the team had to deal with two different Hellspawns, while Predator battled others. During the fight, Leech realized the uselessness of his powers in the domains of Hell, while Omni managed to take a symbiont from the Hellspawn he was fighting. After the fight, Predator insisted they left. Time for a drink so we went to the Random Bar. There we talked to Eddie and Knife see what kind of information they had see what they have learned so far and ofcourse we shared some information with them. They said though that i had to play my cards right that 3 parties wanted me for something and i could play it right. But i have a general feeling i'm screwed. Then Riptide came in i only know that cause Omni called him that. But Riptide left pretty quickly again. He said though that he would tell Electron where we were. And yes eventually there was Electron. He said to us that we had to go Earth to protect it. That that was our job and our responsibillity. Omni did not agree with him which i can understand after what happened. And well i was a bit in conflict with myself because i want to stick with the group ofcourse and hell if it wasn't for Omni, Gates, Fainne and Nuriel i would be dead. But on the other hand i didn't want to break my deal with Electron. So well that was an interesting thing to think about. Discussions about loyalties and responcibility aside, it was clear from the beginning that Omni and Triple B were at odds; the experienced negotiator against the warring gladiator. In the end, Triple B decided to leave the group, and returned to his submarine on Earth. Players Leech, Nai'ilah, Nuriel, Omni, Triple B NPC's, Groups and Places NPC's; Morgana, Pitt, Predator Category:Sessions Category:Rebels Campaign